The Discovery
by Freakydeirdre
Summary: Sasuke goes to Karakura Town with Naruto and the rest of his friends on his trail. Who will Sasuke want and what will cause a collision between the characters of Bleach and Naruto?Lemons
1. Chapter 1

(**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.)

**The Discovery: Chapter One**

"We're leaving," Sasuke began, but was interrupted by Karin's annoying whining.

"What, I hate traveling it's filthy and disgu-" Karin stopped abruptly under the heated glare Sasuke gave her.

"Where, Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"Yes, as I was saying, we'll be going to Karakura town," Sasuke continued, "There are some things I'd like to investigate there."

"Because?" urged Suigetsu, who was irritated by Sasuke's slow explanation.

"There have been reports of unexplained tremors, blackouts and massive damage to property and I would like to find out what caused it. If it is of no use to me gaining power we'll leave the town."

"Sasuke, why Karakura town?" Suigetsu inquired, "There are many other places for more reliable sources of power and it's a normal town completely unaffected by the ninja world, it's hardly likely there will be anything of use."

Sasuke closed his eyes in slight annoyance and replied, "Karakura town is easy to find and close to our current hideout. We'll be leaving promptly at dawn. I will not tolerate tardiness."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled carrying a scroll followed by two ANBU black ops, "We have a report on Sasuke's whereabouts. He seems to be headed in a south-east direction. The best place to intercept him will be Karakura town if we hurry."

"Hmm..." Tsunade pondered, "What is he planning to do there? Shizune!"

"Hai," answered Shizune.

"Go get Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji."

"But Lady Tsunade, that's too many people to send on that mission. It will be a risk. I must protest," Shizune complained, mystified as to what Lady Tsunade had in mind sending so many people on a mission.

"Listen, there is a low chance of risk as Karakura town is crowded with people. They will hardly be noticed and this amount of skilled ninja should be more than enough to find and capture Sasuke. Do you follow?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I understand," Shizune replied.

"Well get them here!" Tsunade demanded sending Shizune and the two Anbu running out of the room.

Shizune returned with all twelve ninja and explained the situation. "Right. Neji, Shikamaru and Shino: you will be working together to lead this group as of now. Dismissed!" ordered Tsunade.

* * *

**In Karakura town:**

"I'm so excited to see you Rukia!" squealed Orohima. "Matsumoto and Renji are also coming for the New Year festival tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's always a great pleasure to see that show-off Renji," Ichigo mumbled sarcastically.

"I know that we'll see Mr. Urahara and Yorouichi," continued Orihime ignoring Ichigo's comment, "as well as Chad and Uryuu."

"Hmph," grunted Ichigo, "Well I'm glad you're happy Orihime, tomorrow looks like it will be a special day."

* * *

_End of chapter one_

Author's note: This is my 1st fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction although I wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

At the gates to leave Konoha Neji divided the group into teams of four. Neji was in charge of leading Ten Ten, Lee and Kiba, Shikamaru's team was made up of Ino, Chouji and Sai. Shino was put to direct Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. "Sakura, we have to find Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, looking at her with a determined expression.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura agreed looking confident in her abilities. Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration at his will and glanced at Sakura with slight envy hoping that she would be able to be that close to Naruto someday.

* * *

Sasuke entered Karakura town with Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu at his side. As they walked through the crowds of people they passed a billboard advertising a festival for that night to welcome the New Year. Karin turned to Sasuke with a hopeful expression while Sasuke, who had known what the annoying girl was going to ask him, just nodded his head hoping to avoid hearing her squeaky, high pitched voice but his hopes turned out to be in vain. "Yes!" squealed Karin, "We're going to have fun for once! New Years Festival, here we come! "Suigetsu groaned at the thought of having to spend another night awake with her and Jugo patted his shoulder in understanding

* * *

"Since everyone's here I guess we can go now before the festival area gets too crowded," said Ichigo.

Matsumoto squealed as they walked towards the festival, "I love fireworks, too bad captain didn't come. Will there be alcohol?" Ichigo stared at Renji who was avoiding Matsumoto and trying to talk to Rukia while she giggled at his situation.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo looked up, scratched his head and said, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, are _you_ okay?"

"Umm yeah…" she stammered, blushing slightly as her hand accidentally brushed against his. Orihime's blush deepened. "Ichigo is it okay if I walk next to you?" she breathed, unsure what his reaction would be.

"Uh… Sure Orihi-" Ichigo said as he was suddenly shoved away from her by Matsumoto.

"Orihime." sang Matsumoto "Come walk with me I will need your opinion on presents to buy for my captain."

"But, I wanted to-" whispered Orihime but was dumbfounded by the sad expression Matsumoto gave her.

"Please , please." She begged while pouting her lips and batting her eye-lashes.

"Sure." Orihime said gathering up some enthusiasm to keep Matsumoto happy.

Well, nobody could resist that look, in fact, I doubt anyone could resist Matsumoto as herself, Ichigo thought as they entered the festival.

* * *

Sasuke trailed behind Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu who were enjoying themselves playing games, eating and buying souvenirs. Sasuke glanced around, memorising his surroundings where he noticed a boy around his age coming towards him. He had orange hair that reminded him of his old team mate Naruto and how fond he is of the colour. As Sasuke walked past the boy he sensed a pressure similar to chakra however not as dense and was very strong. The boy's eyes were filled with wonder as they met his.

* * *

Ichigo shook his head in agreement with himself that he definitely was the most mature of the three as he looked at Renji and Urahara fight with each other as to would win a huge, brown, stuffed monkey. Ichigo directed his attention and saw Uryuu, Rukia, Matsumoto and Yoruichi staring warily at the boy who was about to pass him. He felt the pressure around the boy which was as strong as his but different. It was not like spiritual pressure it was heavier. The black haired boy stared right into his eyes. Ichigo spun around hoping to question the boy but he vanished into a crowd of people.

"Ichigo!" called Uryuu. "You see him?"

"No, he's gone……….But what is he?" muttered Ichigo.

* * *

Sasuke walked straight ahead and smirked to himself as he couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have discovered a new power so quickly. He informed Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu of his find and they vanished into the shadows of the night intending to follow the orange haired boy and his friends to discover their power.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**I am sorry about these two very short chapters however they will get longer as the Story's plot thickens. Please read and review!If I get more than 6 reviews by end of Friday,Iwill post up my third chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** _The characters and other related propaganda and materials are registered trademarks in various international jurisdictions and are protected by copyright laws as applicable. I disclaim all proprietary interest in these copyrighted materials and remain property of their respective owners. The story content is ©2009 ~freakydeirdre + zach-s._

'Bang bang' the window vibrated after being pounded on. "Ichigo," said Orihime who sounded muffled behind the window.

"Wait, what?" asked Ichigo rising from his bed still groggy from sleep. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed as he was pulled out of the window as soon as he opened it.

"Menos grandes," panted Rukia, "Lots of them!"

"Where? And why are you here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Forget that idiot, just follow me!" she shouted.

"There were seven," muttered Rukia as they arrived, "Now there's five, looks like they got two."

"Shut up already and let's help!" shouted Ichigo grinning and already in his shinigami form. With quick and easy moves they managed to take down the menos grandes. "I wonder where they came from?" pondered Ichigo.

"Maybe Urahara will know. We'll stop by in the morning. I'll inform Renji that I'll be staying here a while," said Rukia.

"Well, that will be great. He may feel the need to come back here," muttered Ichigo sarcastically.

Orihime yawned as she leaned against Ichigo's arm. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and realised that Orihime wasn't conscious anymore. He smiled, pulled her in his arms and lifted her, intending to carry her home. "Hey, later you guys. Se ya in the morning," he said. While Ichigo laid Orihime in her bed she muttered his name in her sleep.

Ichigo, shocked, decided that he would ask her what she was dreaming about in the morning. Ichigo lay awake thinking about Orihime and how he felt about her for exactly two minutes before falling asleep in his bed.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened at the events that took place. He wasn't prepared to see giant monsters and was amazed with the powers the group with the orange hand boy contained. Sasuke realized that the boy's name was Ichigo and that he was the strongest of them during the battle they had with the monster.

"So what Sasuke? Are we going to fight them now and capture them for experiments and power?"

Sasuke looked at him with a slightly amused and surprised expression and said, "Is that what you think I plan to do? I hope you understand as best as you are capable of that I'm not as cruel and inhumane as Orochimaru. I'm here to learn and use their techniques to form my own. This will be the last time I explain myself."

"Hmm," grunted Suigetsu while Jugo and Karin stood before Sasuke waiting for further orders.

* * *

All three teams of Konoha ninjas are using an entire floor in a hotel to use as a base to rest and report information. Shino bugs had returned after he has sent them to stay on Karin and Ichigo when they traced Sasuke at the New Year festival. The bugs confirmed some suspicions Shikamaru had that Sasuke was after Ichigo and his friends.

Shikamaru stated, "Well, after the events Neji and the others saw of the orange haired boy called Ichigo and his friends and the powers they displayed fighting those monsters. There's no doubt Sasuke is after them, after all he was following them."

"So what do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Well," Neji replied, "We have to bring Sasuke out in the open and can't let him have what he wants from those people."

"So," Shikamaru added, "We have no choice but to confront Ichigo and his friends."

Kiba announced, "I have the scent of the boy."

"Also, Shiba said, "My bugs can track them."

Shikamaru said, "The best way to gain their trust is if we go out in the open. Meaning all of us will be there but we will have to be careful not to make it look like an ambush. We'll make sure they don't know we're following them until we reach a secure area."

"Yeah, come on, we have to hurry up and find Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

"Stop whining Naruto!" Neji shouted, "Okay everyone, move out!"

* * *

Ichigo Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia and Chad arrived at Urahara's house unaware that they were being followed. Ichigo slammed open Urahara's door and shouted, "Hey Urahara! What was up with all those Menos Grandes last night!?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at Urahara's serious face as he stepped past him.

"Looks like we have some guests," Urahara said, sticking his head out of the door. "Please, you are welcome. Show yourselves."

"Huh, wait, what's going on!?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"That's not right, I didn't sense anyone behind us," muttered Uryuu.

Naruto and the others appeared in front of them. Shikamaru said, "We need to speak to you; we mean no harm."

"Yes, I understand. Please come in," Urahara said.

When they were all inside and settled, Shikamaru began, "We are ninja from Konaha and we are here to capture an S-class criminal who is here to find power."

"And apparently he's set his eyes on you all and wants to trick you into teaching him how to use your power or to conduct experiments on you," said Neji, "All we want is your help in capturing and defeating him."

"By the way," yelled Naruto, "What the hell are you guys!?"

Urahara answered, "We're basically Shinigami and people who have gained powers after being on the verge of death."

"What Shinigami, that's creepy," shuddered Naruto.

"How strange," muttered Lee.

"Ninja?" questioned Uryuu, "I don't understand this."

Ichigo, who was silent the whole time, had a headache from the situation and called Urahara.

"Yes, I believe that they're telling the truth. Ninja have been around for a while now and have saved the earth on many occasions. It's not a shock to see them from time to time even though their existence is kept secret to protect the world from the danges and conflicts that surround them."

"Hmm," Neji muttered. "Well, I believe they're telling the truth. There's no reason not to trust them and we can't afford one."

"Sasuke can't be allowed to gain more power as he's a threat to the village. He can't be trusted for now," said Kiba aware of the death glares Naruto and Sakura were giving him. Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sakura quickly hit him on the head telling him that now wasn't the time.

"Well then," Urahara smirked, "We have to set a trap."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach and if I did it would have lovely lemons and bitter sweet limes!

**Note:** If you don't like mature and vulgar content don't read my story as it comes in sudden doses. And why are you reading M rated stories if you don't like that kind of content?

**Thank you for the reviews Vincent9679,Iz and Sunset precious I really needed the encouragement**.

* * *

**The Discovery:Chapter 4**

"I have confirmed it," Suigetsu announced while running a hand through his hair.

"Shit," said Sasuke clearly annoyed that Naruto and the others were here and managed to guess his plans get to them first.

"This delays things," Sasuke realized.

He knew that he needed time to come up with a proper course of action. Sasuke headed towards his room, stopped at the door and turned his head slightly and glowered at Karin who got the message not to even try to sneak into his room or harass him. She knew she would have to pay dearly. Jugo immediately vanished when Sasuke closed his door, face flushed and full of anticipation while Karin stared at him with a fair idea of what he was about to be occupied with.

"The stupid perv," she grumbled, "He's going to watch porn but at least he could have been a gentleman and offer me some."

Suigetsu glanced at her and mused at how long it had been since he was with a female.

"What the hell,"muttered Suigetsu.

He pulled the eager girl towards him as they stumbled for the privacy of a room. Suigetsu knew he would regret what he was about to do but grabbed a condom so he won't have to kill himself in the future. He threw her on the bed and tangled himself with her in search of pleasure.

Sasuke flipped the shower on and stepped under. He bent his head and permitted heated water to drum against the sensitive areas of his neck and shivered from the feel, allowing the tension he had to drain away as he cleared his mind and devoted it to devise a scheme.

* * *

Urahara, Shikamaru and Neji left promptly, heading for a quiet area to discuss how to go about fighting against Sasuke, leaving Shino to be on the lookout in case of attacks. Meanwhile the others used this opportunity to prepare and get to know each other. Ino sat down by Chad and had tried engaging him in conversation with little success while Lee and Uryuu began having an animated conversation on fashion.

Hinata swirled around eyes searching for Naruto as her cheeks turned red. She forced to swallow as she lurched in his direction when she found him and scanned Naruto's face wishing she could be the one to wipe and ease his tension. Hinata gasped as the sun's light reflected into Naruto's eyes reveling how clear,deep and blue they were. She bit her lips as she watched him trace the tattooed lines on his face which was her fetish. It gave Hinata a strong urge to be near Naruto and she quietly sat near him. Hinata slowly looked up and met his surprised face.

"Oh, N-n-naruto....I k-know how you m-must feel with us fighting Sasuke. I am s-s-sorry," she stammered blushing wildly.

"Thanks for the concern Hinata, and you don't need to apologize," he whispered pushing his face into her hair, "Hinata, did you know that this is the first time you have been this close to me and that you smell like jasmine?" Naruto was shocked that he never noticed her scent as well as how silky her hair was.

Hinata breathed out quickly, her face cherry red. "He is so close to me," she thought. Hinata licked her lips nervously and looked at her feet and hoped she would not embarrass herself.

"Ha ha, boy Hinata, you sure do know how to cheer me up," he grinned, touching her hand lightly.

Hinata froze at his comment so overwhelmed that she barely registered his touch before bubbling. With her heart caught in her throat, she did something out of pure emotion, she pecked Naruto a kiss on the lips. Hinata had realized what she had done and screamed inwardly in shame. She fainted from embarrassment, hope and fear of rejection.

Naruto, confused and worried, yelled for Sakura to check her. After scolding at and pounding on Naruto, Sakura examined Hinata and announced that she was fine and just fainted from shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile_..........

"Orihime, don't you want anything to eat?" Ichigo asked.

" Well, I..."she began but was cut off by the entertained look he gave her.

"I kinda wanted to go to the coffee shop but I don't want to go by myself," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Sure," she said as knew she couldn't and wouldn't let him eat alone.

Orihime was tense. She was worried about the outcome of the upcoming battle against the other ninjas and the safety of her friends, as well as her feelings towards Ichigo. She was in love with him but she also remembered the conversation she had with Matsumoto on the day of the New Year's festival. She told her that she should choose the one that makes her safe, happy, could always be with her and most importantly loved. She was sure Ichigo would do all these things for her but she wasn't certain that he loved her which she knew was due to the fact that she hadn't made her feelings known. Ulquiorra was all these things excluding always being there for her as he was an Arrancar. She knew she would have to confess her feelings to Ichigo because she couldn't be with him if he didn't love her.

Orihime swallowed and breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She stopped walking and tugged Ichigo's arm.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

"I-I... do you like me, Ichigo?" she whispered, her face a bright red glow.

"Sure I do," Ichigo answered his cheeks gaining a pink tinge, his chocolate brown eyes puzzled.

"No Ichigo, I mean do you... Um... I lo-" she stuttered.

"Yes I do," he breathed, knowing what she was going to say.

"Let's go back to Urahara's,"she murmured, suddenly unsure what she was supposed to say and do at this point.

Orihime felt dizzy. She hadn't planned out what to do after he said that he loved her and couldn't think of anything to ask or tell him.

"Hold on..."he mumbled.

Orihime raised her head to stare in his eyes, her face blank.

Ichigo gently pressed his lips against hers, passing his tongue against her lips seeking entrance. She parted her lips allowing him to taste her.

"Now, let's go," Ichigo said, caressing her face as he pulled away from her.

"Uh huh," she gasped already knowing how submissive she would be with him.

* * *

**Author's note:_ This chapter was mainly to show some progression in the romance department however in the next chapter the battle will be out on the 13th and don't worry it will be _**_**long and Epic!**_

_**Please review! It makes me happy and encourages me to write my best!  
**_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Note: I really appreciate you all putting me on your story alert** **and favorites however I also would like some reviews. It makes me happy and encourages me to do my best!**

* * *

**The Discovery -**** Chapter 5**

"Now that everyone is here we can begin," said Urahara, "Oh! And to my ninja friends feel free to look around the shop. If anything catches your eye tell me!"

"Urahara, now's not the time," complained Ichigo.

"Okay, from the enemies' point of view,the best decision would be to retreat and wait for a better time to attack and from what I gathered, this Sasuke is one to use, from what you've told me he has a lot of serious motives for doing this," Urahara said.

"For the moment, all we know is that he's after more power and he's joined with an S class criminal organization called the Akatsuki," said Neji.

"I don't know why he's still doing this, he has defeated Itachi..." said Naruto his voice trembling closed his eyes,breathed in deeply and tried to force back his emotions.

"So... He was close to you, huh?" Ichigo asked.

The way he talks about him Ichigo must really be a close friend of his.

"Yeah, he is almost like a brother to me," Naruto answered his voice rough with emotion, "And I was too weak to stop him from leaving."

"Naruto," Sakura said her voice laced with hurt.

"So now I have to do everything I can to stop him and take him back to Konoha," Naruto said his tone brimming with emotion.

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata said looking at him with admiration.

"Well then, since we have established the point that he's going to come best thing to do is to meet him head on in battle."

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto and Ichigo in unison.

"Neji, is this true?" Lee said, his face filled with excitement.

"Shikamaru?" Ino questioned worried.

"After all this time this is what you come up with? That's not much of a plan," Kiba muttered.

"Let me explain," Neji replied, "This is the only way we can avoid prolonging this battle this direct approach, we will be the ones choosing the battle field. A clearing, obviously far away from innocent people so none are hurt and it would be easier to capture Sasuke and the others. We won't be in much danger as it is so many of us against them."

"So, some of us will have to sit it out!" Tenten said. She knew she would most likely not be in the battle and she was prepared to demand that she not be in the was damn well tired of it.

"No," Shikamaru said trying to pacify her, "Some of you will be placed around the perimeter in case he and the rest of his team tries to escape you'll be there to catch in the event of anything you'll be there for back up."

Sai spoke up, "Are you saying that you suspect others may be with him besides the rest of Team Hawk?"

"This is just a precaution," Shikamaru answered.

"Hey Chad, Uryuu, Rukia,"Ichigo called, "Come over here a second."

"Are you all sure you're up to this?"

"Well, this is a fine time to be saying that," Uryuu muttered sarcastically.

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled, "It concerns all of us not only the other ninja we're going to battle are a threat to us plus we can't back down now we already promised to help them. Did you forget wha-"

"I know, I wasn't planning on bailing on them. I just wanted to make sure you all were up to this," Ichigo said interrupting her.

"Don't worry Ichigo we're sure," Orihime replied.

"Alright then," Ichigo said with a nod of his head.

* * *

"Sasuke,"said Madara

"What do you need?" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Hmn ,you don't get surprise do ya?" Madara asked.

"Get on with it," Sasuke demanded.

"Geez, not one for small talk at all, huh?" Madara replied, "Okay,Pain sent us here to help you,"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Continue," he said.

"Oh, Kisame's here as gain in power will be vital in helping to destroy Konoha also we're sorta bored," Madara said.

"So....what's the plan?" Madara asked.

"We find them and fight them," Sasuke replied.

"That's simple enough. How long it took you to figure that out?" Madara asked.

"Let's go," Sasuke grunted ignoring his question.

* * *

"Everyone in there positions?" Neji asked speaking into his headset.

He was answered by an assortment of words all meaning they were ready.

Ino, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Uryuu, Chad, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were all positioned around the perimeter and they were to stay there until ordered differently. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Rukia, Urahara and Ichigo were in the clearing. Orihime was safely hidden in a place where anyone who needed emergency healing could reach her.

"They should be able to find us easily especially with Karin,"said Sai.

"Speak of the devils and they shall come," Urahara said smirking.

Sasuke strolled into the middle of the clearing followed by his team and the unexpected Madara and 's eyes narrowed as he spotted Naruto, his hand placed on the hilt of his chokuto. Sasuke stopped a few meters away from Naruto.

"You again, huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted.

"Hmn. I don't need to explain myself to you," he replied, "Just step does not concern you."

Sasuke's eyes wandered to scrutinize Ichigo and Rukia. They flinched under his stare, hands tense on their zanpakuto.

"Why Sasuke!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke directed his attention to Naruto.

He shook his head and said while smirking,"I am going to crush Konoha."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yes, I am evil for ending the chapter with a cliff hanger. Please review, I am a bit discouraged.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Discovery – Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"Forget that now," Sasuke said, "Just step aside as I told you before."

He's so annoying Sasuke thought. He is always getting in my way.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. I'm not going to let him get away with this. I have to make him see that he's wrong Naruto thought.

"Aaah!" Naruto charged Sasuke with his Rasengan. His eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

"Hmn." Sasuke grunted irritated. This is a waste of my time. He's using that overdone jutsu of his. At least it'll be over soon Sasuke concluded.

"Haah!" Naruto screamed as he closed in the distance between them.

Sasuke activated his full body chidori which shielded him from the Rasengan. He never learns Sasuke mused.

"Phew." Naruto disappeared.

A shadow clone Sasuke realised. Sasuke turned around just in time before Naruto could have hit him with his Rasengan and planted his chokuto in Naruto's leg.

'Gah!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with mild disgust while ran his chidori down his chokuto. Sasuke used his snake authority spell and bound Naruto with one of his snakes to prevent him from moving while he sent the chidori current in pulses into his body. Naruto screamed until he finally fell unconscious. Sasuke removed his katana not intending to waste time killing Naruto and scanned the area for his real target.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched in disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

"How strong has Sasuke gotten?" Sakura whispered her face pallid.

"Shikamaru," Neji said into his headset.

"Yeah," he answered

"It's as you feared." Neji muttered.

"Which of the Akatsuki is there?" Shikamaru demanded.

"It seems to be Kisame and Tobi," he replied.

"Damn! Lee, Uryuu, Kiba, Hinata and I will be over there soon," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura and Rukia I want you to attack Karin. I'll send Hinata to back you up." Neji ordered, "Sai, try and get Naruto to Orihime."

"Right," they answered.

"I want the shark thing," Urahara murmured and started towards Kisame.

"Hey wanna play," asked Suigetsu as he appeared in front of Neji.

I have no choice thought Neji as he settled into his battle stance.

"There you are," said Sasuke, "Ichigo right."

"What's it to ya?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you?" Sasuke inquired.

"A shinigami," he replied harshly.

"I don't suppose you'll let me learn and research your powers willingly," Sasuke said.

"Like hell I will" retorted Ichigo, "now let's get on with it."

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said going into Bankai.

"Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"Wait. what!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Ichigo's flash step.

His movements are too fast for my body to be able to match but at least I can see him thought Sasuke.

I'll attack him with my sword while I circle around him thought Ichigo.

So that's his plan Sasuke realised with the help of his Sharingan.

"Summoning jutsu," Sasuke said allowing the snake to wrap around him to take the stabs of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"What the in the name of fucking hell!" shouted Ichigo, "that's the biggest fucking snake I ever saw."

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted smugly as he looked at the black, thick clouds in the sky.

I guess I'll be able to use that jutsu but not now it's too early he deliberated.

"Where in the hell did that snake come from?" Ichigo questioned.

Sasuke ignored him. If Itachi didn't strip me of the curse seal I'd be able to keep up with his speed. I guess I have no choice but to use the Amaterasu Sasuke determined.

"Shit," muttered Ichigo. This guy is strong he thought.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo letting out a wave of spiritual pressure from the tip of his sword.

"Katon Gour Yuuka No Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as the great dragon fire left his lips.

"No way!" Ichigo shouted as his attack was cancelled out by Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with annoyance that the technique didn't work as he had hoped. This is dragging out too long Sasuke thought. I have to put an end to this soon.

"So…"said Karin. "You're the worthless skank that keeps tracking my Sasuke."

"Bitch!" shouted Sakura as she stamped her foot breaking up half of the ground on the clearing.

Sasuke and Ichigo shifted away from the area to get sturdy ground. She's gotten stronger Sasuke thought approvingly. At least she's not as hopeless as Naruto.

I guess it was a bad idea to provoke her like that thought Karin. One thing for sure is that I can't let her touch me. I don't think I can hold my own against her.

"Orihime, heal him," said Sai resting Naruto on the ground in front of her.

"Right," Orihime replied tone full of worry.

"Whoa, big sword," said Urahara.

"Heh, starting with small talk eh? Alright then. I got plenty of time to kill. You can take that last line anyway you wish." said Kisame.

"What's the name?" asked Urahara.

"Samehada," he replied

The amount of energy he has greatly surpasses mine Urahara realised.

" Finally a challenge," said Urahara grinning.

"Let's see how strong your little sword is against mine." Kisame yelled as he rushed at Urahara.

"Awaken Benihime," Urahara commanded his sword, "Blood Mist Shield."

"What!" Urahara gasped as his shield broke against the swing of Kisame's sword.

"You underestimated Samehada. That can be a fatal mistake." Kisame said.

"Damn!" Urahara muttered as warm blood oozed down the fingers of his left hand and onto the ground.

The skin and top layers of flesh of Urahara's hand were grazed off. Urahara ignored the keen sensation of pain he felt and forced himself to think about the situation at hand.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave," said Kisame

"Aaah," Urahara gasped as water began to flood around him and wickedly licked his open wound.

Urahara maintained balance on the water as easily as Kisame but was shocked at how deep the water was. Urahara suspected it was as least fifteen feet in depth.

"Don't worry as I was kind enough to not let the water spread too far to interrupt any of the other battles," Kisame said, "Now let's have some fun shall we?"

"Bring it" Urahara replied in a rasp tone.

* * *

Author's Note: From now onward I'll be updating one chapter per week or so. This is due to some major exams I have soon. However I will spend more time on my chapters if I get more reviews. They encourage me to do my best. I am not abandoning this story as I love writing it too much. Expect the updates on weekends. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Discovery - Chapter 7**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

"Crunch," the sound echoed through out the field as Karin's face was smashed into ground.

How did she do that I didn't even see her move? Was it a shadow clone or… Karin thought but was interrupted by the deep wave of pain which ceased with the merciful darkness that consumed her. Sasuke turned sharply; eyes widen slightly, the only signs that showed his surprise at how effortlessly Sakura had taken down Karin.

"I have proven that I am worthy of Sasuke unlike you who were defeated so easily," Sakura spat as her eyes found themselves locked with Sasuke's.

She has changed Sasuke thought breaking away from her eye contact. I will have to test her strength later to see how much she's grown.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as her hair blew violently in the wind, "I hope you can see that I am no longer the helpless girl you once knew."

"Don't worry Sakura, I have faith that Sasuke will come back to you. Just don't give up," Hinata said quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Hinata, I- I thank you," Sakura stuttered caught off-guard by Hinata's words.

Hinata smiled and nodded in reply. Sakura's so strong and confident. I don't think that Sasuke would ignore her once he sees that. Their meant for each other she decided strongly.

"Eight trigrams seal mountain crusher," Neji said as a wave of chakra sped out of his hand directly towards Suigetsu.

* * *

So simple Suigetsu thought as he changed into his liquid form and swiftly dodged the attack.

Neji activated his byakugan while the boulder behind Suigetsu shattered to pieces. He noticed the mass build up of chakra in the sharp teethed boy's right arm and quickly moved several feet backwards as a precaution. "What," Neji murmured as he saw the boy's muscles expand, the limb's size increased in both size and length.

"Bang! Crack!" the earth rocked as Neji turned behind eyes stretched apart as he saw Urahara backed up against a tree out of the clearing and several yards into the forest.

Neji was still processing the image he saw and the possibilities of what were to come when he heard a familiar voice scream out.

"Neji, look out!" Tenten screeched as she thrust herself in front of Suigetsu sword which stabbed her in the liver area of her abdomen. Neji swung his head back at break neck speed as he winced at the sound of her ribs being cracked by the thick blade, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Neji! No Tenten!" yelled Lee voice cracking with emotions eyes, brimming with accusation as he stared helplessly at Neji.

No! No! Neji shouted in his head. How could I have been so careless? So weak that she had to protect me? Why did she do it? Doesn't she have any idea of what it'll do to me if she died?!

Neji looked around hysterically searching for the one who did this to the only person who truly understood him. His eyes blazed with anger and hate in contrast to his composed and calm facial appearance.

"Over here. Are you gonna let me get away with that?" Suigetsu asked smugly.

"Neji," Tenten gurgled blood flowing out of his mouth as he stared at his face harden with pain and eyes slightly damp.

It was the face of a heartbroken and remorseful man.

"Lee get Tenten to Sakura or something, just make sure she lives," Neji yelled while his eyes were stuck to Suigetsu his body in battle stance.

Lee picked up her up gently realising how dangerous it was to move her however he had no choice. He sped to find his pink haired crush hoping she would be able to save his team-mate.

Neji waited for Suigetsu to come with in his range, he also advanced prepared to use all the jutsus in his arsenal to avenge Tenten.

"Eight trigrams empty palm," Neji shouted aiming for Suigetsu's chest planning to use gentle fist afterwards to finish him.

"You're careless and forgetful," Suigetsu sneered as he transformed into his liquid form to speed behind Neji and used his leg which he returned to normal to bash him in the middle of the back. Neji used his eight trigrams heavenly spin which pushed Suigetsu away violently.

Neji grunted and spat blood while slowly rising from the ground to face Suigetsu who had scratches and cuts decorated across his body. I'm running out of options Neji thought. But I'll finish this fight for Tenten.

* * *

I don't have enough chakra for my Kirin thought Sasuke but I can use the Amaterasu once. His eyes trailed Ichigo but he was moving to fast for him to be able to focus on him.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu," Sasuke said trying to slow down Ichigo who easily deflected the attack with his sword however part of his black coat had caught on fire.

Ichigo paused and tore off his coat. Sasuke jumped on the opportune moment and used his Amaterasu. Ichigo noticed and flashed stepped out of the way but his sword was caught in Sasuke's jutsu, its tip engulfed in flames.

"Damn Zangetsu!" Ichigo screamed as only half of his sword remained.

That's impossible Sasuke thought. The Amaterasu burns anything it touches until there's no more. His sword is supposed to be gone.

* * *

Jugo was reluctant to fight the slight woman that stood in front of him. He knew if he engaged in the battle the small person facing him would not live, he was positive about this. He had planned to stay on the sidelines and let the others take over however the woman ignored his advice and was currently running towards him. Jugo altered his left hand into a massive piston and the other to a huge blade. He used his blade to block Rukia's zanpakuto and smashed his other hand in her stomach. Rukia squirted blood through her mouth as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Her attempt to defeat me was futile but her conquer was an honourable one thought Jugo as he looked down at Rukia's limp body.

* * *

"I think that guy is faking," Tobi said pointing to Urahara.

"Yeah, well I couldn't careless," Kisame replied.

"He had a scary look in his eye," warned Tobi. "I think you may regret it."

"Uh huh," he said annoyed walking in Sasuke's direction.

* * *

Sasuke knew he wasn't capable of anymore jutsus that would help him win the fight. It didn't make sense to continue as they would most slightly sustain serious damages that they couldn't afford. Sasuke made a decision that ate away at his pride and dignity but was also the least reckless and stupid. He would have to retreat as the results if he did continue would be dire.

Sasuke turned around, his back faced Ichigo as he spoke, "We'll finish this battle later, and we both know how it will turn out if we continue."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and kept his head down. He knew it was true.

"This battle has made me interested in your power even more," Sasuke murmured.

"Damn you," Ichigo said in frustration.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke?" Jugo said as he appeared in front of him awaiting his instructions.

"Get the others. We're leaving," Sasuke ordered heading into the depths of the forest.

Jugo piled Karin's unconscious body unto his shoulders and had already informed the older Akatsuki members of the order.

"Suigetsu," Jugo said placing his hand on his back, "we have to go."

"Get the fuck off and this fight is getting good," Suigetsu said as he eyed the pale eyed man in front of him.

"Sasuke ord-," he began but was cut off by Suigetsu.

"Yeah I am coming. God! I can't wait to fucking kill him, fuck him and his orders," he complained.

"You're not going anywhere!" Neji shouted.

"Huh, it was fun while it lasted. Don't worry I'll kill you later," Suigetsu said as he vanished from sight.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha. We can help you obtain your goals if you help us with ours," a low voice said in monotone from the shadows in the forest.

Sasuke stared at the green eyed man and said, "Name your terms."

* * *

**Author's Note: Another twist and a cliff-hanger. Boy, am I evil. Sorry! I think there might have been some slight OCC ness in this chapter however it was all crucial for the plot to move along. Don't kill me Tenten fans there's a plan to my cruelty. In the next few chapters there will be fluff and romance. If you want to see the pairings please review. Also, from now on if I don't get more than five reviews I am not updating. So you know what to do, press the button with the green words and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Discovery – Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach or Naruto.

* * *

"How is she?" Neji demanded while he used his byakugan to survey the extent of her wounds.

"I've managed to hold the wound together, but I don't want to heal it to its full extent yet as its infected," Sakura replied. "And I don't have enough antibiotics to help her."

"Neji, I-," Tenten whispered face marred with discomfort and pain.

"Don't speak," he commanded. "You're wasting energy," he added softly.

"Sasuke's gone," Kiba announced followed by the others who were posted on the outskirts of the clearing.

"He escaped before we could have captured him," Uryuu finished.

"We have to get Tenten to Konoha," Sakura stated firmly.

"Why don't we have Orihime look at her?" Chad asked.

"No. Let's carry her to Lady Tsunade," Lee said with a distrusting look on his face. He didn't want any stranger working on Tenten.  
"Lee!" Neji protested wanting Tenten who had fallen into a deep sleep to be back to her normal self as soon as possible.

"We have enough time to get her back with out risking her life but the sooner we move the better," Sakura responded.

"Lee! Hurry and help me lift her," Neji said agitation slipping through his normally calm demeanour.

"Bring Mr. Urahara so I can look at him," said Sakura.

"No it's fine we'll take him to Orihime. You see about your own. We'll be parting ways until they decide to meet again," Uryuu answered who was followed by Chad who was holding Rukia.

"Naruto is going to be fine," confirmed Orihime to Ichigo and Hinata.

"He's waking up," Hinata murmured breathlessly caressing his cheek.

Hinata raised her head swiftly, "Someone is approaching," she said.

"Don't worry its friends," Ichigo reassured, "But I can't believe Urahara was defeated so easily."

"Hinata are you alright," Naruto asked bolting upright. "Where's Sasuke? I've got to finish the battle," He added standing on his feet intending to go into the field.

"Naruto He is n n-not h-here. S S-Sasuke has left," Hinata said while looking at her feet.

Naruto turned his head away from them not wanting them to see the frustrated tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Are you okay," Hinata asked her tone filled with anguish.

"Yeah. I'm fine but Sasuke, I lost him again," Naruto replied voice rasp.

"Naruto," She sighed as her hands encircled his body wishing she could just take away the pain.

* * *

Neji stood in a corner of the hospital room the next day and stared intensely outside of the window. He was angry with himself for what happened to Tenten.

"Neji," Tenten murmured while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Why did you do it," he asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want to sees you hurt, I-," her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Neji, why were you so angry and why did you battle so recklessly," she queried while her brown eyes tried to lock with his.

"I was unable to protect you but I promise you Tenten it will never happen again while I'm around." He muttered his eyes closed head bowed.

Her heart suffused with relief and bliss as she gently placed her hand on top his. Neji eyes snapped open in surprise at the touch. He gazed at her and smiled as they enjoyed in silence the new meaning of their relationship.

* * *

Sai strolled through the town still dressed in his work out fit as he knew the hokage would come up for some work for him to do soon. That was just how it was since the village was placed under alert immediately still sore from the attack from the sky village. He passed by one of the local clubs as it was on the route to one of the weaponry store. He touched his cheek as he recalled the time he told Sakura that she looked like the type of girl who worked in those places. He thought it would have been a compliment after all people often said the girls inside there were pretty.

"Ow, watch it!" the high pitched voice demanded after he knocked her to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he stared at her his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, hi Sai," she said her face a pink tinge before she stood up and slapped him on the head.

"You could have helped me up instead of standing still and staring at me! Geez where are your manners?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

Sai's eyes trailed the action as he decided against mentioning the fact that he had apologised. The girl seemed to have the same need to hit and scold as Sakura.

" Ino wasn't it?" he asked while looking at one of his small memo books.

"Yeah," she answered flipping her long, silky hair behind her back.

She's very feminine he thought gazing at her unable to find anything to say.

"Well, here's my number feel free to call anytime!" she said blushing while she fixed her short black mini skirt and purple top.

Sai placed the piece of paper in his book and added the fact that she clubbed to the information he gathered on her. I wonder why she thought I would ever have to call her. I'll ask Sakura she should know he thought.

* * *

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed as he lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down now!" she yelled blushing furiously," Orihime healed me a long time ago. I'm fine."

"Uh right," He said embarrassed.

"How'd you find out!" she questioned.

"The shinigami with the afro that is supposed to be in charge of this area reported it in the Soul society. I can't remember his name…" he replied.

"That wimp, didn't even try to help," she said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what was going on sooner, I would have kicked major butt," he demanded looking at Ichigo.

"The battle would have ended the same way except that I'd have to save your ass," Ichigo said grinning.

"Shut up!" Renji said threateningly.

"Alright already, I'm going home I need to spend sometime with my family. I've been gone a while," Ichigo said, "Later guys, talk to you tonight Orihime."

"Oh! Yes Ichigo," She answered shyly.

"Rukia, can I talk with you?" Orihime asked as Ichigo left.

"Yeah, sure." Rukia replied confused.

* * *

**Author's Note**:Sorry for the short and plain chapter! I was kinda going through a small writer's block however it's over and I promise you that next chapter will be longer and filled with exciting occurrences. Please review.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**The Discovery – Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto**.

* * *

"I will not work under you," Sasuke said to Aizen in Hueco Mundo

"That wasn't what I had in mind, I just need your strength for my upcoming plans and in return I'll give you strength," he replied.

* * *

"Urahara you were faking it weren't you," Uryuu said

"Yep you know it, I wanted to research more about how their abilities work and how to concur them but it seems that their chakra its very components are stronger than our spiritual energy. Theirs is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy." he said.

"Um, excuse me, if we stay any longer we'll be late for the first day of school," Orihime stammered as she tugged on Ichigo's arm.

"We should talk about this later," Ichigo said, "Be back after school. Come on Orihime let's go."

* * *

"It seems as if Sasuke has disappeared of the face of the planet," Tsunade muttered discontented.

"Tsunade! " Shizune exclaimed stunned.

"No, it's almost as if he really did. I sent the best of the Inuzuka clan to follow his trail, both scent and chakra but from what they have given me in this report his trail stopped abruptly. There isn't a sign of him using any jutsu's" She said solemnly as she folded her hands under her chin leaning on the desk, "This…isn't something we're familiar with. I need you to get these people on this list. Hurry! "

"Yes!" Shizune replied anxiously as she scrambled to complete the task given.

"Fine! Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee. You'll be returning to Karakura town. Tenten I trust you're fully healed and prepared so are their any questions? She yelled sternly.

"Uh, yeah what about, not that I want the troublesome thing, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked reluctantly.

"Forget about him for now, I don't-," she started but was halted by Naruto who fell out from inside the ceiling.

"Naruto!" Hinata whispered happily grabbing his arm but quickly released when she saw the hokage's curious expression.

Neji raised his eyebrows and glared slightly at Naruto as he decided that he'll supervise their relationship and have a short talk with him, already dreading the awkwardness that'll be associated with it.

"Grandma Tsunade! What! You can't seriously think about leaving me behind! Sasuke is ther-," Naruto carped.

"Shut the hell up and let her explain idiot," Sakura chided as she pulled on his ear.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes clearly irritated by all the noise and commotion while Tenten grinned sheepishly at him silently cursing Naruto as she'd have to deal with his infuriating mood swings.

"Naruto! I guess I have no choice but to send you on the mission but if you fail it you going straight back to the academy!" Tsunade yelled severely.

"What? Why would you say that? You're forgetting again. I'm not a kid anymore and I've grown much stronger," Naruto said outraged.

"I know," she muttered frustrated at having to explain herself, "It's just that you won't be helpful in this mission. You'd most slightly give away and draw attention to yourself."

"Tsunade I think you should tell them of the mission now," Shizune said.

"Right, I'm sending you back to Karakura town to find out where Sasuke could have disappeared to. I have a strong feeling it has something to do with the people there," Tsunade said, "Now you will be there for quite some time therefore you'll need to blend in therefore you shouldn't wear your ninja outfits and you should attend the public school,"

"What!! School!" Naruto shouted.

"Too late now Naruto," Tsunade smirked, "Dismissed."

* * *

"We should have gone with them," Tobi said while they were heading back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Nah, but I'd like to know who that freak is, he had a look in his eye that I like," Kisame responded.

"I didn't see any emotion on his face …Or eye," Tobi replied.

"That's just it. You understand now don't you?" Kisame asked.

"Nope!" he said earnestly.

"Forget it," Kisame grumbled.

"We're back at this troublesome place again," Shikamaru muttered as he squinted at against the midday sun.

* * *

"I guess we should get those clothes and return to the same hotel we stayed in before," Lee said looking down at Tenten's apparel "I don't think some of you all would fit in unlike me."

"Look who's talking, that jumpsuit would make a blind man laugh," Tenten said curtly as she gripped her kunai scroll.

"Lee before you respond I agree with you that we should get some new outfits so let's head to the nearest store," Neji directed.

"Hinata, you ready?" Sakura said jubilantly.

"Yes," She giggled.

"Huh? What about me?" Tenten asked violently.

"What the hell we've been there for two hours and all we got was a pair of jeans for Shikamaru and a couple of three quarter pants for me and lee. Not even a shirt or a jersey!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Shirts and Jersey's in that store were too out of date however on the plus side they had a lot of cool women's sports tops for Tenten," Sakura said, "Besides for two hours I think we did well."

Neji coughed when he heard that to cover his surprise. He tried not to say or show his frustration but Naruto's complaints were really starting to make sense to him not that he'll ever back him up.

After a couple more hours of shopping they managed to put together a decent wardrobe for each of them filled with rocker graphic Tee's and lace up front tops with hoods, shirt dresses with long tights, Graphic shirts and lots of jeans and shoes.

"Three more hours before stores close!" Sakura said energetically.

"What, stores close at eight? These people would close earlier if they knew the torture we're going through," Shikamaru murmured.

Naruto stumbled along with Neji and Lee whose power of youth was diminished hours ago, their arms filled with boxes and bags.

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura giggled at the boy's.

"Don't worry Naruto it's just under wear now," Sakura said.

Naruto and Lee had nose bleeds while Shikamaru suddenly decided to look at the sky and Neji turned his face and pretended to observe some birds bathing in a puddle of water.

"Come on you perverts get in the men's section and stay there!" she said terrifyingly.

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto scattered shame faced as they picked out their personal items. Naruto held up blue and yellow briefs with ducks to his waist trying to guess which one would fit him. He yelped when he felt a hand brush against his shoulder and almost hit the roof in embarrassment when he saw it was Hinata.

Her lavender eyes widened and her cheeks gained a deep shade of red as she saw the shorts.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted unaware that he had flung the shorts in Neji's face.

"Naruto,' he shouted menacingly and hit him in the gut with blinding speed. He might be calm and cool most of the time but he wasn't about to have his image and pride tarnished by anyone especially Naruto.

"Neji!" Hinata whispered as she looked at Naruto's withering form.

"Hm," He grunted as he stalked away.

"I'm fine. I'm fine!" Naruto wheezed.

Hinata giggled and shyly placed her hand on his cheek and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. Naruto held her in place and moved his face to kiss her lips. Hinata melted into the moment but was jolted back to reality when Naruto swiped his tongue into her mouth._ We shouldn't be doing this here _she thought panicking. _What if Neji sees us or worse? _She quickly pulled away from Naruto and panted, the world spun around her.

"I should go help Sakura," She breathed and spun around rushing into the women's area.

"Finally, our mission has begun!" Naruto yelled at the entrance of the Karakura high school.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura said enraged, "Secrecy remember!"

"Right!" Naruto agreed and thanked the gods for sparing him a blow from Sakura.

* * *

"We'll go by Urahara today," Ichigo said, "It's not our fault all those hollows showed up yesterday any way."

"Yes, But do you feel that?" Orihime asked.

"No," Ichigo replied unconcerned.

" You have really got to work on sensing these things," Uryuu said, "It seems as is if our friends have joined us but who knew it'd be so soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and I'm sorry about any OOC ness and for all the action lover's please bear with me for the next few chapter's. Thanks for the reviews so far!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Discovery – Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : I do not own bleach or naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You look cool Hinata," Naruto said looking at her from head to toe.

She stared at her canvas slip on shoes and blushed lightly at the compliment as she found that Naruto fit really well into his clothes as well. The two of them stuck close together as they headed to their class following Sakura's lead. Lady Tsunade had already made arrangements with the school concerning their attendance.

"Class we have a lot of new students today and they are all transfers from the same high school. I hope you do your best to socialize and treat them with respect," the class teacher announced as she directed them to their seats.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard shrill whistles as Hinata sat down on her chair and pushed her hair away from her shoulders.

"Hey! Back off!!" a rough feminine voice said violently.

"Hi. I'm Tatsuki. I don't think those fools will act like that again," she said firmly as she glanced in their direction.

"Hinata! Welcome back!" Orihime exclaimed chipper.

"Oh, Hello-o Orih-hime," She replied.

"What's up with all the stuttering?" Tatsuki demanded leaning in on Hinata.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto said.

"You better not try anything," she warned.

"What? That's my …Uh ..Friend," he said glaring at the ceiling not sure if Hinata would appreciate the 'g f' word.

"It's okay," she assured Tatsuki, "He's my b-bboy friend."

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as he heard her say this and he immediately reached for her hand.

"Hmm…You know you can do much better right but anyway that's none of my concern," she said slyly.

Hinata giggled as she stared in amusement at the different expressions that flashed over his face.

"What? What your problem?!" he insisted angrily.

"Nothing," she said as she pushed him into his seat and sat in hers.

"Yo" Ichigo called," You really shouldn't get her angry,"

"I didn't do her anything," Naruto wined.

"So, I guess you'll tell us why you're here after school right?" he said as he pointed to Chad and Uryuu at the rear of him.

"Yeah," he answered.

Neji overlooked the text books that he was given and realised some thing very important, everything in the texts books of history, Spanish, French, and the three science subjects were pure Greek to him. The only stuff that was fairly basic was English and mathematics.

"You're actually looking at those troublesome things. It's such a drag, we're here only for the mission not the school work," Shikamaru said lethargically.

"Hm, but it's still interesting to see what average people do here," he murmured distractedly.

"Yeah but it's not like you'll understand it," Shikamaru murmured as he rose from his seat and headed swiftly door to avoid any remarks or glares from Neji.

"Okay everyone there's a speech today in the drama hall for you seniors next period. Anyone caught ditching will face detention and I have a feeling you might find it amusing for the least," the teacher said as she strolled out of the classroom.

"Well, come on, let me introduce you to the hall of boredom," Ichigo said sarcastically as the Konoha ninjas followed him slowly.

"What the-," he exclaimed when they entered the massive room.

"Hey! Ichigo grab a seat quick next to me!" Keigo yelled.

"Damn the whole place is full. There are no two seats empty only single," Ichigo said as he held Orihime's hand.

"That's okay. I'll sit next to Tatsuki over there, I think there's another seat as well, Hinata. Are you coming?" she said and left him no choice but to sit by Keigo.

"Victory!" Keigo screeched while Ichigo sighed distressed.

"Um…Sure," she said after turning on her byakugan slightly and realised that there were no better seats.

Sakura walked straight ahead and sat near a dark haired girl while Tenten gently brushed her hand against Neji's shoulder before she sat near to Uryuu. He trailed her and found a seat directly at the back of her not wanting to let her out of his sight. He was still wary after the incident.

"Welcome to Sex Education," the principal said, "Firstly I would like each of you to take a condom or how many you see fit from the baskets that are circulating. This is a required procedure since we can't trust you seniors to abstain we will at least hope you practise sex safely. Now here are some videos on STDs and Teenage pregnancies, the causes and effects so please sit back and listen for the next hour."

Naruto looked into the basket and gawked_. So this is what it looks like? Hmm,_ he thought as he picked out one and examined it. Hinata and Tenten took one each with slight blushes on their face while Sakura decided she'd take two just to be safe. Lee took this as a challenge and concluded that he will abstain until he found the perfect person; He refused the basket and passed it to another student. Shikamaru obtained one and shoved it in his pocket knowing that he was not going to be using it soon. _Where the hell I an I going to get a woman to use it with? Too much work _he mused. Neji slipped one into his pocket but he didn't plan on engaging in any of those activities until he was responsible enough to deal with the potential consequences.

"Hello, you're Tenten am I right?" Uryuu asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Uh huh," she said while nodding her head.

He shifted his glasses nervously while blushing deeply his eyes flickered across the room.

"I uh was um w-wondering i-i-f you would like to accompany me on a d-date so we can get to know each other," He stammered quickly.

"Oh! I uh that was unexpected," she gasped.

"I- this isn't really how I conduct myself I shouldn't have listen to Urahara," he muttered in shame.

"Um yeah…" She replied awkwardly.

"So you're involved with someone?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," She answered slowly.

Neji seethed after what Tenten said and heard it clearly as he sat behind her.

His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and arms folded in the chair as he determined his course of action after the film was finished.

"Okay students! Now since the film is finished I'd like to welcome a very special guest. In fact he's the parent of one of the students amongst you. He will give you some advise on how to deal with the pressures sex has on young people today," the principal today.

"Please no," Ichigo prayed as he looked at the stage through one eye.

"There all yours, Mr. Isshin Kurosaki," the principal said as he hurried off the stage.

_Of course, there is no one else who would want to humiliate their child more than him_ Ichigo thought gritting his teeth.

"Helloooo everybody!!! I am sure you all know me as Ichigo Kurosaki's father but if you didn't know you just found out. I would like to say that my son would never have sex before marriage or before he turns into an adult. Even I, his manly father only engaged in those practises after marriage. So all you girls out their better forget about him because he has a long set of years of virginity ahead of him," Isshin announced.

"So, Ichigo, I had no idea you were still untouched," Mizuiro said quietly.

"What the-," Ichigo said his head spinning at different directions as he realised everyone was staring at him and laughing.

"Dad I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" He screamed from his chair.

"That's the spirit son. We should all cheer on abstinence and try to live life in an honourable and responsible way," Isshin said confidently," Isn't that right son?"

"Kiss my ass!" he growled.

"Son where did you learn that language!" Isshin said aghast, "I think you're too motivated."

"I'm gonna strangle him and kill him and kill him again," the orange haired boy murmured diabolically.

"So now that I've run through everything there is and you learned not to listen to the feelings down there the only thing left is to say that I hope you follow my delinquent son's example and abstain. Also becoming a monk or a nun isn't bad either! If anyone wants to see some baby pictures of Ichigo naked at the beach feel free to ask," Isshin said as he pointed to a thick photo album.

"Aaah!" Ichigo growled loudly before heading out of the hall.

"Wait my delinquent virgin of a son where are you going?" he yelled over the crowds of people that surrounded him to look at the album.

"I would have strongly opposed this mission if I knew that all of those things would have been entailed," Neji said as the group of ninja's headed into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Well, hello there. What's your name sweetie?" Chizuru said followed by Orihime and Tatsuki as she headed towards Hinata.

"H-Hinata, nice t-to meet you?" she replied shyly.

"Welcome to the school," Chizuru said as she hugged Hinata pressing herself against her, " My what lovely hills you have!"

"Hey get off of her," Lee said dragging off the red haired female by the arm, "How dare you do that to her,"

"What? I was just giving her a harmless hug," she replied.

"Chizuru," Tatsuki growled furiously.

"Hey let go off me now!" She yelled at Lee.

"No, not until I'm sure you won't do that again," he said firmly.

"Oooh, dominant aren't we," she giggled, "Nice hair by the way but no one can deter my hungry prowess for lovely prizes like Orihime or Hinata."

"Really! Well I except that challenge and I swear by my power of youth that I will do everything I can to take you off that path!" Lee vowed.

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He knew that he would be meditating for hours to get rid of the emotions and uncomfortable images he had in his head at the moment.

* * *

**Author's note: Please Review. I'm sorry to announce that updates for the next few weeks (5) will be random. It will go according to my schedule as I have some big exams coming up that will determine a major part of my future (career). I'm not abandoning this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Discovery – Chapter 11**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or naruto**.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha", a smooth voice alerted.

Sasuke shifted his head slightly, his eyes half closed as he waited for the speaker to continue. His hair blew violently in the wind. He was at the mid-point between Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town.

"Aizen has sent me here me here to warn you that he should be alerted to your movements between here and earth in the case of betrayal. Also a person as inexperienced as yourself opening doors to different realms could prove to be fatal," Ulquiorra said unconcerned, "That is all."

Sasuke's deep onyx eyes reflected the electric blue colour of the sky above Karakura town as he stepped unsteadily into the air not bothering to acknowledge Ulquiorra. He smirked smugly as he realised he was able to walk on the air well. It one of the few things the espada could have taught him with his chakra alone. He headed towards the area where the one he was in search of chakra emitted.

* * *

"Here you go", Sakura said quietly as she handed over the money for her items.

The store clerk stared at her giving her a small nod. His pitch black hair, pale skin and dark eyes reminded her of Sasuke. She found herself lost in his eyes until he broke away, his face slightly red. The memories of Sasuke filled her some of the good times and the awkward. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she gathered her change and her bags of items.

"Hey…Uh…", the young clerk started but stopped when he saw Sakura's morose face.

Sakura left the pharmacy and strolled her way back to the rest of her team-mates. Her hands clenched while her lower lip trembled. She let the tears spill over as this was the only time she would allow the weakness to escape her confines; when she was alone. It had been a long time she had cried over him and she desperately needed to rid the pain and frustration. The heart wrenching fact that he didn't care about her killed her inside. She was never truly happy without him even with her laughs and fun times with her team-mates, she was never whole.

Sakura looked up after her tears were gone and gasped.

"Sasuke ?", she whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she shook her head and continued walking. _I'm hallucinating. I've got to be._ She thought as she left the hallucination behind her. _That can't be him._

"Hm," Sasuke grunted as he appeared before her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes glued to his attractive face. She felt a mix of emotions build up inside her.

"Sasuke?! Why …" She began but was frozen in shock as a kunai cut through her hair.

Sasuke he's here. Why is he attacking me? She thought. A sense of rejection flooded through her as she decided to defend her pride and hide the hurt she felt.

"What?! Sasuke why? What the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted as she steadied herself and shoved her hand into her weaponry case.

_She hasn't attacked yet and her stance is weak. She's not as strong as I thought_. He decided as he charged her with her sword.

"Tch," he muttered as one of her senbon struck him in his arm.

His arm hung loosely at its side numb from the senbon.

_It's my turn to bring him back for Naruto. _She thought as she gathered her chakra in her hand. Sasuke had lost his momentum from her senbon and she used this opportunity to hit him. One light blow would be enough to disable him.

"Why are you here!?" she screamed as the battle drifted into one of the local parks which were deserted due to the late hour in the evening.

She missed him by an inch and split the ground open. Several trees near by were uprooted by the shockwaves.

Sasuke activated his chidori and began to take the battle seriously.

Her eyes welled with tears and her face was a mask of distress, pain and confusion.

"Sasuke!" She shouted as she charged at him recklessly.

"Hmn!" He muttered as he hit her with his chidori causing her chakra network to be unresponsive.

She crumpled to the ground aware of her error but she did not feel shame only despair.

"I underestimated you," Sasuke murmured as he pulled out the senbon, "however you were too careless."

The night had come upon them. The light from the moon mirrored in Sakura's glassy emerald green eyes.

Her moist lips shone as she asked, "Why did you do this, Sasuke?" Her voice broke as a cloud the full moon.

"None of it matters," he grumbled as he sheathed his sword.

"None of it matters…" she cried; her cheeks red, her breathing heavy, "Why do you do this to me? Why do you hate me?"

Her eyes flashed with shock and disbelief as his lips crushed hers.

"To see if you were worthy," he breathed huskily.

Sakura licked her lips and inhaled deeply savoring his taste and scent. Her eyes began to close in as the electric shock from his chidori began to affect her brain and made her whole body numb.

"Sasuke," she whispered as her eyes were covered by its lids.

He brushed the stray strands of hair from her for head. The full moon had returned. Her pink silky hair glittered in the pale yellow light as Sasuke admired, his face however an emotionless mask. Sasuke leaned against a tree and stared at the midnight sky while a cold breeze stirred the peace.

"You knew I was here," Ulquiorra said revealing himself from the shadows.

Sasuke stared at him with a slightly irritated expression.

"I was sent to make sure you did not betray us and what you've done today isn't of importance to us," he said.

"Hm, I don't care for Aizen and what he does, you do not have to explain it to me," Sasuke said curtly his eyes flashed with annoyance.

Ulquiorra nodded and walked of into the darkness. The wind blew strong and cold. Sakura's pores rose as Sasuke lifted her up and carried her to the hotel and placed her on one of the lobby chairs knowing that if he went further he would meet Naruto and the other Konoha ninjas.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm," he said his hand on her mouth. "Be quiet."

He quickly let go of her and fazed out of the room as Tenten appeared in the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo! I'm free! No more exams. Freedom! That means more updates and stories! **

**Thanks goes to Izzie who gave me some tips on SasuSaku. I would have been a mess without it.**

**Garib: Don't forget your vow to review!  
**

**And last but not least at all my dread readers please review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Discovery.**

**Chapter – 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Naruto! Does my name look like Kishimoto to you?**

**Author's Note: There is so much plot in here it's almost too much to digest though we all knew it was due! This chapter should bring to light all the confusing areas of my story and so in short this is an important chapter! I have some drawing that you can check out on my homepage. One is for my newest story that you can find on my profile. It's a bleach fan fiction.**

**Michael Jackson has passed away! So sad!**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry up teichou!" Matsumoto whined as she fiddled with her Lieutenant's badge.

"Calm down Matsumoto, there is no need for all this fuss we are still early," Toshiro chided.

"But teichou this the first time we Vice-Captains will be in the old man's hall for a meeting! I don't want to be late!" she replied as she crossed her arms beneath her massive chest.

"Well you wanting to be punctual is rare however I will not tolerate any of your juvenile behaviour in front of Captain Yamamoto so be patient," he answered.

"I wonder what it will be about?" she sighed lying lazily across her Captain's couch.

"Matsumoto get up and deliver these files to squad three. Now!" he demanded.

"Knock! Knock!" a noise came from behind the door.

"What is it?" Toshiro said as a lower ranking shinigami knelt in front of a now opened door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I was sent to inform you that the meeting will be starting promptly," the shinigami said before he rose and left.

_Something is seriously wrong it has to be Aizen but what else? _Hethought as he swiftly exited his office with Matsumoto following eagerly on his trail.

"Toshiro!" Shunsui called lazily as they entered Yamamoto's hall, "Come stand next to me and what's with that thoughtful expression? Don't waste your time the old man will tell us."

"Oh Momo, Yachiru! Isn't this exciting!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Um yes it is flattering however there must be some sort of trouble. I…I just hope it isn't with Captain Aizen but most slightly it is," she whispered sadly. The mention of Aizen brought a sharp pain to Matsumoto's heart.

_Hinamori, I'm not sure you are aware but you said __**Captain **__Aizen. She is most definitely not able to represent her squad. I'll have to speak privately to Captain Hitsugaya about this later. And with Aizen leads to Ichimaru…_Matsumoto thought. She did not want to think of the pale man at the moment. She knew she had to be strong for her squad and most importantly Toshiro. She was not going to waste any thought on a man who was an unneeded weakness in her life.

"Are all Captain's and Lieutenant's present?" a strong yet rasp voice asked creating instant silence and order in the hall.

"Yes Captain Yamamoto," Ukitake answered.

"Good. Urahara Kisuke has informed us about his meeting and the associations of the substitute shinigami and his friends with the ninjas. Apparently some of the criminal ninjas have now been recruited by Aizen. We are the first to know this not even the ninjas who have been sent to Karakura town to investigate know of this. Kisuke has grown quite powerful and useful over the last few years as he had barriers covering the surface of Karakura town to detect any visits of any hollows that have gone under the shinigamification process. I of course was aware of this from before. Now that we are all on the same page I would like all Captains and lieutenants to remain on standby as we will have to collaborate with Kisuke and the ninjas to set up a course of action. Organise your squads to take over the tasks that are needed to be done and send the most capable shinigami to the research institute where they will be positioned in various areas of earth as there will soon be an eruption of lower class hollow trying to gain power. I will not answer any questions and will not repeat myself. Everything I have said must be done and understood to its fullest! Dismissed!" the Commanding Captain said as he left the hall.

"So," Ukitake announced, "Urahara's barriers sensed the arrival of some of the arrancar and the leaving of them with some of the ninjas."

"Yeah, that what I got from it," Kenpachi said, "and we'll finally get to meet those ninja monkey – people. I've observed how they fight and I got to say it's pretty brutal. I'm itching to fight one."

"Yes, I have yet to experiment with them. They're feisty things so difficult to capture however I could do much because it was forbidden to interfere in their world," Mayuri Kurotshuchi added as he slowly walked out of the room, "I may get a dead one though."

"Hmm…Captain? Why didn't you tell me these Captain meetings were so serious and boring?" Matsumoto grumbled as they left the hall.

"What did you expect Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked harshly his fingers rubbing his temples from the headache he got from Matsumoto's trivial complaints.

"I don't know?" Matsumoto said with a cute and nervous smile.

"Well I told you to be calm about it," Toshiro replied in bored with the conversation.

* * *

"Aizen, I need to leave to earth to see about some matters," Sasuke said his face marred with a slight touch of distaste at having to report his activities to someone.

"Yes I will have some one open the gates for you immediately. Sasuke I know that you have been patient with our rules and the meagre amount of power you have received however the hogyoku will be free in a few days to provide you with maximum strength. However it has never been used on humans so I hope you take that into consideration."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted before stalking out of the room.

_That boy's presence rivals with my own. Curious to see the powers that he already processes and how it mixes with the hogyoku _Aizen thought with an amused expression his chin resting on his hand as he sat lazily in his throne like chair however his eyes were alert and insightful.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance to see Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo following him.

He knew that his meeting with Madara might most slightly end up with a battle as he has left them and joined another organisation. He betrayed them. However Madara moved in strange ways and he did not want his irritatingly weak team mates to be in the way.

"Sasuke, finally I hope you have a good explanation for you're leaving," Madara said looking down at Sasuke from the higher branch he stood on.

"To gain more power to destroy Konoha and avenge my brother's death wasn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Fine I won't interfere since you have made you're intentions clear and they haven't seem to drift from the original however any mistake will result in your immediate death," he warned, "We can no longer trust you with the whereabouts of our hideouts. We'll contact you regularly in case we need your assistance or vice-versa."

"I will never allow you to kill my-," Karin screamed but was cut off by the sword in her throat.

Blood flowed freely out of her mouth as her hands grasped wildly in the air. Sasuke pushed his sword deeper in the wound causing her body to go limp.

He swiftly pulled his sword out of her letting her body drop to the ground almost fifteen feet below them from the tree branches on which they stood.

Not even giving a second glance to her corpse he turned to Madara.

"You are sure you would not have needed her in the future?" Madara asked with vague interest.

"Hm if she couldn't sense you in front of us it means she is not worth my time and is therefore a nuisance," Sasuke muttered as he cleaned his sword of her blood.

"I don't particularly care if you both have a problem with what I did and if you do leave but other than that I still have use for you so do whatever you want" he added to the rest of his team members before turning his back to Madara and leaving.

"I don't have a problem with her death and she was fucking horrible slut. Too damn stiff and whiny," Suigetsu said looking at Jugo who nodded his head and had nothing to say as they trailed Sasuke back to Hueco Mundo.

Madara shook his head and watched them leave. He decided to burn the girl's remains so she wouldn't foul the air.

* * *

**A/N: My stories will be officially random from now on as hardly anyone is reviewing so I don't really know if the story is on the right track or not. I love all the story alerts and favourites though! I have hundreds of hits and visitors and I am pleased. However if the reviews pick up you know I'll make the effort and write for you guys. Writing is really a release for me when I'm stressed or bored or just plain inspired. So this story will be updated at my own pace. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Discovery.**

**Chapter - 13.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto or ****Hawthorne Heights.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**Three days before..........**

***************************

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she shook her awake.

"Where am I?" the pink head mumbled groggily.

Tenten rolled her eyes impatiently, traces of worry lined on her face.

"We looked all over you were gone for so long! Three hours Sakura! What happened?" the brunette questioned.

"Sasuke..."she whispered softly her eyes glazed over as if in deep thought.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Tenten demanded frustrated, "Sakura! What happened?"

Sakura ignored Tenten and all the background noise of the lobby and focused on what was most important.

_Sasuke .What should I do? Sakura _eyed Tenten for a moment who was sitting next to her furious and concerned._ It pains me but I don't think I can trust her. If I tell her about Sasuke she would tell Neji. She's strong but a secret like this would be like a betrayal of trust to him and Lee would know she was hiding something. He knows her too well._ She sighed and composed herself. _I guess I will have to lie one of my best friends. Nothing I haven't done before........_

"I just went for a little walk and I must have passed out from hunger. I haven't eaten anything really for three days now and someone must have found me and brought me here," her voice broke as she spoke. The emotions and confusions of what happened with Sasuke began to take its toll on her.

"Yeah?" Tenten sighed. She knew Sakura was lying but decided not to press her. It would be better that way so she wouldn't feel forced and would tell her when she was ready.

Sakura sighed as she finished reliving the memory.

_Tenten had been reasonable about my excuse that day but now the more days pass the angrier she gets. She wouldn't even talk to me about how far she her relationship with Neji is now. Even Hinata watches me worriedly. Haven't I been hiding my emotions well enough? _ She sighed and glanced around the bathroom she locked herself in for over two hours. She hadn't felt sick yet and the tears that had threatened to over spill when she had talked to Naruto at breakfast were gone_. Sasuke.........What are you going to do? _She gritted her teeth in anger. _I am not your toy. You better come back soon or I'll give up on you.......Ha-ha......That's a good one. I could never. It will feel as though I were carving a hole in the middle of my chest. I am too weak to give you up Sasuke.... Why don't you just rescue me from everything.............._

_**Hinata's P.O.V**_

_************************_

Hinata sighed on Naruto's chest. She was sitting on futon in his room and he was right next to her. Their thighs were touching but she was oblivious to that fact as she was focusing on breathing in his scent. It was intoxicating. A deep earthy scent when she smelled his hair and a musky scent on his skin. The two combined created a wonderful comforting smell that made her want to hug him like a pillow and remain like that forever. But life didn't work like that or more like she didn't have the courage to actually do that. The raven haired girl looked up to see Naruto sleeping, drool leaking out of his mouth. She giggled and stood grabbing a sheet of the standard sized bed and draped it on him. The hotels sheets were pure white just like a hospital's. She liked the colour white but not on bed sheets. She looked at him for a few seconds and blushed; everything on the mission felt like a dream. She sighed. _Tenten had told me that Sakura was hiding something and to try my best to help everything move along smoothly by keeping Naruto distracted. It was not hard though. Naruto paid a lot of attention to me without me having to do anything. But most of all, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Sasuke. I hope Sasuke would do the right thing and return to the village. _Hinata fidgeted after realising how long she had been lost in her own thought. She closed the door behind her as she exited Naruto's room._ Neji san had been upset with Tenten for a while now even though I don't think she has realised yet. I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to Sakura. I should go now._ And she did go.

************************

"S-Sakura?" Hinata whispered as she slowly opened her bedroom door.

She glanced around the room ad saw that she wasn't there however the bathroom door was closed. She used her byakugan which revealed to her that the emerald eyed girl she sought was in there sitting on the floor head between her knees.

Hinata made a beeline towards the door and entered into the small room.

"Hinata!" Sakura gasped as she rose slowly.

Hinata swallowed loudly. _Something is definitely wrong with her. Her eyes has bags beneath them .Her hair has lost her it sheen. I'm sure she hasn't combed it properly for a while._

"Sakura, p-please would you uh tell me what's w-rong w-w-ith you?"

"Hinata......No, no please do not worry about me...It's nothing...........,"

"No I-It isn't,"

Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata's worried and innocent features, her feeble and unsure posture. She stiffened as she felt the lavender eyed girl touch her gently on her shoulder and looked straight at her with her soft round eyes. Hinata's face made Sakura feel guilty. _I guess telling one person wouldn't hurt. It might help me feel better._

"Okay....Hinata....It's Sasuke....."

Hinata stooped next to her and nodded understandingly.

"He came back and we fought but really it was a test but I don't know why his explanation wasn't clear........,"

"Wait S-Sakura. I I am s-sorry but you are going to have to go a little slower than that,"

"I need to go and meet him,"

Hinata's eyes widened. "How? "You don't even know where and how to get to him,"

"I know but I'll just have to see if he'll return by waiting.........."

"Sakura, I know that must have been confusing for you b-but if a-anyone else finds out about this you would get into t-trouble"

"I know..........Hinata you have to keep this to yourself okay just between me and you,"

"Of course..........."

*************************************

Neji sipped his tea and stared at Lee who was who trying to figure out how to play with the complimentary video games one of the supervisors of the hotel had given them after he had complained to them about the cleanliness of their hotel which was poor to a Hyuga's eye.

Lee feeling his stare looked up and asked, "How long do we have to be here?" This mission isn't going anywhere at all!"

Neji closed his eyes and placed his cup of tea on the table and said, "Tomorrow we are meeting with the soul reapers so have some patience Lee."

"Uh Neji? May I ask why you have been so harsh to Tenten for the past few days even though she doesn't notice?"

Neji rose from where he sat ignoring him and headed outside for some fresh air. He knew behaving the way he did wasn't necessary but his nerves were pressed even further with the fact that Tenten hadn't spoken to him for days now and was unconscious about his feelings.

**********************************

**Author's note: Hey everyone! It's been two months. I couldn't update because of a very hectic schedule full of nothing fun. Just lessons and bans from everything because I have to concentrate on serious exams coming up etc. But good news I am taking time this week before school starts to update my stories! So you can expect an update tomorrow and another on Wednesday. That type of sequence until Sunday the 30th. So......this chapter is nothing special. Just something to break the ice that covered this story. So review if that is your will.**

**Inspired by Hawthorne Heights song Rescue me.**

**Anyone know when the update for Vampire Knight manga is?**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Discovery **

**Chapter – 14

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

*********************************

The brown eyed girl held a stick in her hand and used it to push a purple and yellow flower that was floating in a puddle of water that look electric blue from the reflection of the sky.

She was in the large garden that the hotel had. She needed time and peace to think about what was wrong with Sakura but most importantly Neji. She knew he was angry at her but didn't bother to question him and thought he'll cool down after a while. It wasn't the first time he was annoyed with something and usually he would just bottle it up and after a while he would forget about it and cool down. She knew what happened with Uryuu really had him ticked off but other than that she was stumped. But he did not forget things easily. She knew she could be a major cause though and hoped it wasn't her.

She looked around at the shrubs, trees and flowers. Someone else would have had their breath stolen by the scenery and would have taken pictures. But not Tenten. Sure she appreciated the overall look of things but her tastes were a little more robust.

She inhaled the fresh air and sat on a bench. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Neji stood in front of Tenten his head slightly tilted towards the sun. He scanned the clouds that began to cover to it. They were dark. Telltale signs that they were saturated with water and ready to release their heavy burden. He looked at Tenten who hadn't sensed him yet. He leaned in and placed his hand on her forehead and she opened her eyes. Their noses touched as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Brown met lavender.

He sighed. He turned, straightened his back and looked down.

"Tenten you're unsure of our relationship aren't you?" he asked.

She gasped and sighed.

"You've always been able to read me huh Neji?" she chuckled softly.

He looked at her a frown embedded in his forehead. His lips pressed together. Small signs of emotion on average people but on Neji it was signs that showed that he was truly disturbed.

Tenten swallowed and licked her lips.

"I truly was and I couldn't admit it to myself. I thought that if I stayed away I'd figure it out but I ended up feeling worse. I don't know what to say. All I can say it was a phase of unsure emotions that I sorted out……And if you ask any more details of me it would be impossible for me to answer," her voice broke as she bowed her head, "I sorry if I caused you anything that you could have lived with out."

Neji stayed silent. He stared at her as if he were studying her soul. He sat down by her and held her hand as a drop of rain fell on his cheek.

She inclined her head onto his shoulder.

He smiled faintly at her. After a few moments of silence feeling the drizzle of rain on their skin they rose and headed into the hotel. Once inside he stopped her and asked, "Tenten what is wrong with Sakura? Lee told me something was wrong with her?"

Tenten's face fell into a mixture of sadness and annoyance as she spoke, "I do not know…………"

Neji's brow knitted as he decided to find Shikamaru. He sensed something was wrong.

****************************************************

Sakura's full pink lips trembled. Her pale peach skin of her face was red and dimly creased as she opened the window. Her eyes were however full of determination. Hinata looked at her worriedly.

"No wait Sakura……..I want to go w-with you. No, I have t-to go with you so I w-would Kno-ow for sure you're alright," the raven haired girl stammered while fidgeting her fingers.

Sakura nodded. She felt shame for being so pathetic. She chose to wait three whole days before going to find Sasuke. She detested herself for it. She felt better as she had spoken to Hinata and Knew that if she hadn't she might not have even bothered going after Sasuke. She owed Hinata a lot.

The two of them jumped onto a tree branch nimbly outside of the window and then onto the grass. They began to move swiftly in the shadows of the trees towards the area where she had been with Sasuke last.

"Sakura……" Sasuke said as he appeared in front of them.

Sakura's eyes widened as her wet eyes glistened with the light of the street lamp. Hinata gasped, her hands covered her mouth.

"Hinata right?" Sasuke mumbled towards the timid girl, "You should go now."

Hinata hesitated and looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Sakura said placidly.

The lavender eyed girl nodded unsure and turned heading back to the hotel.

*******************************************************

"Hey guys!!! Where is Hinata?!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled running down the corridor opening each of their doors.

"What Naruto? You lost Hinata?!" Lee exclaimed.

"No you idiot!" Tenten shouted kicking him out of her way, "And Hinata isn't an object you lose! She's a human so she probably just went off somewhere,"

"We were in my room talking and after a while I start to feel tired so I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up she was gone!" he wailed.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He knew Hinata was in the hotel as he could feel her presence ahead of him.

The girl Naruto had searched for turned the corner and squeaked in shock to find all of her friends staring at her.

"W-what's w-wrong e-every-one?" she stuttered nervously.

"Nothing Hinata….."Tenten assured her.

"Actually………," Shikamaru grumbled stretching his arms lazily, "Urahara just called; apparently we are having an emergency meeting now. So……..we have to head over to his shop."

"Someone go call Sakura," Tenten said.

Naruto and Lee's eyes widened as they said in unison, "She's not here!"

"What! "She shouted.

"Her presence….She's not in the building…"Lee said worriedly.

***************************************************************************

**Author's Note: Two chapters in two days! That's something! Dun Dun Dun………………….Where is Sakura going? How is Naruto going to react to another disappearing friend? I can't wait for Wednesday! Review? Please? Thank you?**

**Hey! Izzie here is some NejiTen! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Discovery.**

**Chapter – 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura followed Sasuke a bit exasperated as he wouldn't answer any of her questions. He had a small frown on his face as he wondered if she had really always been this annoying. She tugged at her baggy ripped jeans and black long sleeved top which began to make her itchy and sweaty. She really didn't think it was her style anyway. She would give them away as she didn't think Hinata, Tenten or Ino would like them either. She bit her lip and smiled weakly. _They would never forgive her for leaving them. Well…..maybe Hinata, she would always forgive her. Tenten and Ino were the tough ones. Naruto………_Her eyes watered as she thought about him_. I am so selfish. _She glanced at the moody boy in front of her and wiped the salt filled water that dripped out of her eyes. _This will break Naruto. Team seven….The three man squad is a one man now……..I will be considered a traitor like Sasuke now……..It's worth it though………._

Hinata bit at her lip nervously until it bled. One bright red stream of blood ran down her chin. Tenten and Neji looked at her seriously as she quickly searched her pocket for a napkin and wiped it up.

"Hinata ……Do you know what happened to Sakura?" Lee asked earning a surprised and agitated look from Naruto.

Hinata sighed shakily and looked at her watch._ An hour since Sakura met with Sasuke they should be a good distance away. Gomen Sakura…I have to tell them……._

"I-I…….Sasuke found Sakura a few days ago and told her that he will be back for her. T-Though I a-am sure t-that wasn't exactly what happened. S-S Sakura decided to go find him today but he was waiting for us w- when we were out searching…….._ "She stammered._

"_What do you mean we Hinata?" Neji asked severely._

_Hinata blushed deeply as she spoke, "Please forgive me Neji-kun. I couldn't let her go by herself."_

_Tenten looked down. She gritted her teeth. She felt ashamed that Sakura had preferred to talk to Hinata rather than her. She felt angry that Sakura rather follow that bastard Sasuke than stay with her friends. She looked at Naruto who she knew must have been suffering more than she was. He was closer to Sakura than she was. They were friends from since the first day of their life as a ninja. Ino……….She would be more heart-broken than when Sasuke left or when he was put as an S-rank criminal with a kill on sight instruction over his head. They were best friends……….no more than that, they were like sisters………_

Naruto's face was frozen for a few moments after he heard what Hinata's gentle, angelic voice spoke.

He was too shocked to think anything. He felt as if bit by bit all the people he considered to be close to him were abandoning him.

Shikamaru studied Naruto. He was expecting him to go on a rampage. He thought he would have started shouting at them to find her, to stop them. He was really worried. Naruto looked so beaten. It wasn't fair for all of this to happen to him. Sakura was never Shikamaru's favourite person. She was a good friend but they never really had much of a connection besides respect and common people that they hung out with. But somehow he thought she was above all of this……..She was winy, bossy, over confident and moody but she had a good heart. That was her high point to him. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

Neji touched Tenten's shoulder. The silence that consumed the corridor ended when loud blonde went into his room and slowly and quietly closed his door. Hinata's eyes watered as she left to her room as well. She was sad that Sakura was gone but understood what she felt. She knew that if she was in Sakura's position she would have done the same. Her greatest worry was what Naruto would think of her.

Neji was the first one to speak as he said, "Naruto and Hinata we have to go to Urahara's. I know how you feel but the mission comes first."

**************************************************************************************

Sakura stuck close to Sasuke who was moving quickly through the trees. _He's moving so fast _she thought. _I am struggling to keep up._

She silently cursed herself for being so slow and wished she had her regular ninja outfit instead of these punk/Goth clothes. Sasuke turned his head a fraction and eyed Sakura. _She's out of shape _he thought. _She's red faced and falling behind._ Sasuke stopped abruptly and without missing a beat, gracefully half glided half ran down the tree into the darkness below. Sakura gasped and sucked a quick breathe of air before running after him. The gibbous moon gave the area an eerie, low glow. She looked around for signs of a secret entrance for a hideout or a camp but there was none. Her eyes widened in shock and she automatically protected her head as the still, calm air became violent as she saw a pale, green-eyed, exotic looking man in what looked like a rip in the forest. She looked in amazement as Sasuke motioned her to follow him in to this dark rip._ What is this?!_ She thought alarmed._ Is this a rip in our dimension or is this genjutsu that Sasuke put on me so I would not know the whereabouts of their hideout?! _Sakura was confused, frightened and furious. The egotistical maniac would not tell her what was happening and all her comfort, trust and confidence in him was beginning to waver.

In the next second she was blinded by brightness as she was urged out of the rip.

She was too stunned to think straight as she groggily scanned her surrounding memorising the layout. She could never forget her ninja training no matter what happened. She stopped and stared at the man who was sitting in tall sleek throne like chair that immediately said that he was the top person here, the most powerful.

"Sasuke……I did not know you were bringing a guest…..I will have someone prepared a room for her…" the man on the throne murmured softly however it was clearly spoken.

Sasuke grunted and glared at him, "Aizen, you had no rules against it. I would like her to be treated exactly like Jugo and Suigetsu. She is not to be ordered by you and is to be protected from the Arrancar. If she is hurt I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Aizen's smile broadened and his eyes had a small twinkle in them as he nodded. "I welcome her just as I welcome you. Having such a lovely glowing woman in my presence is a relief to me. Pink hair and green eyes. You are very fortunate Sasuke…."

Sasuke turned on his heels and slowly headed out of the room.

Aizen looked at Sakura and said, "Feel free to have anything. You are free to roam the area to your heart's content. If you ever feel to leave this world or roam outside of this compound tell Ulquiorra and he will guide you........ Sakura......... Cherry blossoms. How refreshing……"

Ulquiorra who she realized was the sea green eyed man from before.

Sakura felt her stomach flip when Aizen smiled at her._ He gives me the creeps…….._

"Follow me girl," Ulquiorra said as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke grunted as he saw her. He was leaning on a wall waiting for them.

"I will be your guide to find things around this building. I will check on you once a day and it is during that time you ask me where you would like to go and how to get to certain areas," he said as he opened a door and motioned for her to enter, "This is your room. You are free to put a sign on your door so that you would know it is yours."

Sakura nodded dazed and made sure that Sasuke was in her line of vision as the energy in Hueco Mundo was making it hard for her to sense Sasuke's chakra.

Ulquiorra closed the door without a word leaving both she and Sasuke in the room together alone.

Sasuke stood in front of her his face emotionless except for his eyes which had a softer look in them.

Sakura breathed out and sat on the bed which was quite large with silk sheets. It struck her to be odd for her room to be this luxurious. The furniture was very sleek and modern with neat lines. But everything she had seen so far was white in colour except for the people who had the oddest colours of hair, eyes and skin. She had noticed a few of them staring at her before. However Sasuke didn't seem fazed by her room and if he was she would not be able to tell. She decided to forget about such trivial matters and go on to the bigger questions.

"Sasuke……Would you explain everything to me? Please?" she pleaded softly.

He studied her, his face unreadable. Her emerald green eyes were filled with confusion and desperation, her body posture was tense which showed she was uncomfortable and nervous.

Sasuke sighed and looked out of the small window. There were no stars only a crescent moon.

"Alright…….." he murmured folding his arms across his chest.

****************************************************

Urahara grimaced as he heard what Shikamaru said.

"We cannot afford to lose anyone else. What she did can either be viewed as an act of betrayal or confusion. Her deep ties with Sasuke may have blinded her judgement. We do not know…….But my ninja friends it may be impossible for you to go after her right now. The strategy is letting them come to us," Ulquiorra said as he tilted his hat.

Ichigo looked at Naruto's face. It was drained. He wasn't his usual lively self anymore. Ichigo knew that the ninja world was a lot crueler than theirs. He didn't know what they had been through and who Sakura and Sasuke were to him. He remembered in the last fight how hard he fought for and thought of Sasuke. He couldn't understand why he wasn't protesting to go get back his friend.

"Are you sure we-," Ichigo began but was cut off.

"No Ichigo," he reprimanded.

"Now," Urahara announced, "I have some news that may jolt each of us in different ways, some more than others, so prepare yourselves. We have concluded enough evidence which suggests that Sasuke and his gang have joined with Aizen and the espada. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, while Naruto and the others were both alarmed and confused.

"Who are the Espada and Aizen?" Shikamaru asked cautiously. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he looked at Urahara warily.

*****************************************************

**Author's Note: Hey……..I was planning something pretty huge for this chapter but as fate decided, it did not work out that way. Maybe it's lack of motivation……. So just a regular chapter…… Next update won't be for a while unless I get a sudden jump in reviews. The last day for me to write a chapter is Saturday the 29th. So review……….Next update may be in December………..or could be sooner! It's all depending on my schedule and the review count.**


End file.
